friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Cursed Jewel/Episode 1
The Story, or MLP: Cursed Jewel Episode 1, is the first episode of MLP: Cursed Jewel. Summary Blizzard Dash tells a ghost story to his friends, which lead them to find out if it's true. Characters * Starlight Mage * Blizzard Dash * Lavenshy * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Velvet Moon * Haiku Fluff * Cobalt Brush * more TBA Story Location: Ponyville - Time: 8:00 p.m. ~(Scene: Starlight's home)~ (Starlight and her friends have gathered in the living room, chatting and having some snacks.) * Cobalt Brush: Wow, sis! Ha! That was great! * Haiku Fluff: Yeah. I was so glad Sunset Shimmer never spoke to us again after that pudding incident. You gotta admit, she really did deserve it. * Shining Star: I forgot. What happened to Sweetie Swirl? * Haiku Fluff: Oh yeah. I heard she and her mom moved to Manehatten. * Starlight Mage: That's a relief. I can't stand her. * Mangobelle: We all can't, Star. * Lavenshy: I mean, Sweetie Swirl is kind of a meanie. * Haiku Fluff: No duh! (laughing) I'll never forget the day she got expelled! * Starlight Mage: Yep. She deserved that. * Blizzard Dash: Okay, all this talk about high school is making me bored. It's summer break, and we shouldn't be talking about school right now. * Starlight Mage: Right. So what should we do next, guys? * Taffy Pie: I don't know. It is your fun sleepover, right? * Velvet Moon: Uh-huh. You get to decide. * Mangobelle: I'm fine with anythin', as long as it doesn't include makeovers. * Starlight Mage: Okay, well...what time is it? (Sonata checks the clock on the wall.) * Sonata Jazz: It's 8 p.m., brah. What should we do right now? * Taffy Pie: Ooh! Let's have a cupcake eating contest! Whoever eats the most cupcakes wins! * Cobalt Brush: Yes, yes! Let's do that! * Haiku Fluff: Sorry, Cobalt, but you do know what happens when you eat too much sugar before bedtime. * Cobalt Brush: Yeah, I know... * Lavenshy: Eight at night is a bit late, even for me. * Sonata Jazz: (to Lavenshy) So I'm guessing you go to bed at seven? * Lavenshy: How did you know? * Sonata Jazz: (smiling, shrugs) Lucky guess. * Blizzard Dash: Oh, I've got it! Let's tell some ghost stories. (All but Lavenshy agreed to that.) * Shining Star: Ooh, you go first, Blizz! * Lavenshy: But make sure it's not too scary. * Haiku Fluff: Don't be ridiculous, Lavenshy. They're not that scary. * Lavenshy: Sometimes I like to hide in my sleeping bag. (She goes into her dark pink sleeping bag and peeks her head out.) * Lavenshy: See? Now I feel all cozy. * Haiku Fluff: (sighs) Well, let's hope Blizzard's story doesn't give you nightmares. * Blizzard Dash: Who says the story I'm about to tell you isn't scary. * Cobalt Brush: Let's go, buddy-boy. Let the nightmares begin. * Blizzard Dash: Okay. Once upon a time --- * Taffy Pie: In a land far, far, far away, there lived --- * Blizzard Dash: (annoyed) A white-haired stallion who won't shut up! (Silence.) Thank you. Now as I was saying...Once upon a time, there was a single mother of five daughters. They lived in a small village in the Everfree Forest called Petal Town. One day, one of the sisters got into a fight with an old mare which ended up terribly. The old mare needed medical attention, but...she wasn't saved in time. The middle sister has always been a troublemaker, so the entire village decided they want to put an end to her shenanigans. One night, some of the villagers kidnapped her and took her to an abandoned cabin outside the village. They set the cabin on fire, with only her stuck inside! * Lavenshy: (frightened) Oh my... * Blizzard Dash: Yeah...The mother found out and was outraged, but her four daughters were actually glad she was out of their lives. So they moved out of the village and never came back. Ever since then, citzens of the village claimed to have seen the ghost of the mare. * Haiku Fluff: Poor girl. * Blizzard Dash: But, that's not all! A few days before the incident, the young mare found a very strange jewel. She wasn't sure what it is or what it does, but she decided to keep it to herself. As the cabin burned down, she screamed to the villagers "If anypony dares to put their hooves on my precious jewel, I'll make them regret it!" Unfortunately, no one heard her warning. (Lavenshy, frightened, goes deeper into her white butterfly-patterned sleeping bag.) * Blizzard Dash: But I'm not done yet. A couple of days after the incident, one of the villagers stumbled upon the jewel and decides he wants to keep it to himself. Everything seems okay, until when nighttime approaches. Some strange things start to happen, such as lights flickering on and off...some of his belongings would go missing for a few mintues and he'd find them in places he wouldn't expect, and the walls would ooze black slime. * Haiku Fluff: Gross. * Cobalt Brush: Doesn't sound too creepy. * Blizzard Dash: But it doesn't end there. Some of the other villagers started to pick up on his strange behavior, but they assumed he was just having nightmares. That is, until he went missing for two days. He was eventually found in his basement, but...all they could find was his remains. The villagers decided to keep the jewel hidden in a place where nopony would ever think to look. To this day, there are still sightings of the ghost mare in that part of the Everfree Forest. * Sonata Jazz: Dude, that's so freaky. * Blizzard Dash: And there you have it, my little ponies. There's your ghost story. * Mangobelle: Hmmm. Are ye sure it ain't made up or somethin'? * Blizzard Dash: No way! It's a true story! * Starlight Mage: I think she's right, Blizzard. That's just a ghost story. Maybe it's not true. * Taffy Pie: If you think it's not real, then why do you think Lavenshy is cowering and weeping inside her sleeping bag like a frightened little mare? * Haiku Fluff: (smirking) Maybe because she believes in it. Look, fiction or nonfiction, it's only a ghost story. It's not like we could do something crazy like go and find out if the story is true or not. * Cobalt Brush: But what if we did? * Haiku Fluff: Oh, no. Cobalt, please don't. * Cobalt Brush: Aw, why not, sis? Don't you want to discover the truth? * Haiku Fluff: The truth is probably in history now! * Mangobelle: Uh, I'm with Mangobelle on this one. I'm pretty sure the village ain't there anymore. * Velvet Moon: I think we should go and find out. (Everyone seems surprised.) * Blizzard Dash: Ha! At least Velvet's got thicker skin. He didn't even flinch once when I told my spooky story. * Velvet Moon: Ghost stories are pretty exciting to me. more TBA Category:Content (PinkiePie6) Category:Miscellaneous